Until I Met Him (MA)
by Vicky Is Lost
Summary: A little complicated love story including Bella, Edward and Jacob. All the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Edward. The one person I could count on and tell everything. Edward Masen. The guy that I had been best friends with for years and totally trusted him with everything. The guy I had been in love with ever since we reached high school. Who wouldn't? The emerald green eyes, the bronze coloured hair, the killer bone structure, the perfectly sculptured chest just visible when he wore tight sweaters. But Edward, like most boys, is oblivious to my love. But I like it that way, Edward and I have a connection that most happy couples don't have. We tell each other everything. And I mean _everything_. We never have hid anything from each other. Until this, until I met Jacob. Until it all got so perfectly ruined.


	2. Chapter 1

Bella

It was Saturday and as usual it was raining. Alice and I had decided to travel to Port Angles to go on a shopping trip. I hated shopping but I decided to keep her happy. Alice Cullen was Edward's foster sister and she had a brother called Emmett but Edward didn't see them as foster brother ans sister, he seen them as his own brother and sister. Anyway. We had dropped into a local Starbucks and Alice had ordered a double-shot espresso while I ordered myself a Blended Crème Chocolate-chip Frappucino.

"Seriously Alice you could get high on coffee that strong" I gave her a disapproving look.

"No, but you could get drunk with this" She had a smug smile on her face.

She brought out a bottle of vodka and poured some into her coffee.

"Alice!"

"Shh... it's only a little, plus it's not like I drink all the time" She grinned.  
Alice drank sometimes, I mean really drank. Like downed a bottle of wine in one go.  
It was the night of Edward's party. Alice as usual had gone way over the top. I must admit the Cullen house was beautiful. It was decorated with hundreds of black and silver balloons, garland were hung everywhere and lights in all the colours of the rainbow were shining into the middle of the Cullen's living room.  
Alice dragged me upstairs.

"Omigod Bella I have found the most perfect pair of shoes!" Alice squealed.

"Try then on!" She demanded.

I shoved them on without really concentrating on what I was doing, I stood up. I was suddenly about 4 inches taller. I looked down and what I saw terrified me. Black satin peep-toe heels. Christian Louboutin, peep-toe heels.

"Alice, I will break my neck in these. You know I struggle to stay vertical in flat shoes. But wearing these is a death wish." I said flatly.

"But they are so pretty. And if you die you will literally be a "fashion victim". Alice handed me her idea of underwear. A sapphire lace bra, with French tags and a thong. It was so embarrassing to look at.

"What the hell, Alice?"

"Do you want to look good for Edward or not?" I grimaced while she smiled smugly.  
I had told Alice that I liked Edward years ago, she just laughed and told me it was so obvious. I regretted telling her so much right now. But when Alice was sober she was a genius, so I trusted her fashion judgement.

"Okay, now where is the dress?" I enquired.

"Silly, Bella. We have to put on your make up first, we don't want to ruin the dress." She rolled her eyes as if it was obvious.  
I sat down in Alice's bathroom peering into the mirror. Alice came behind me with curling tongs, and a giant bag full of what I guessed was as make up.  
She stood and fiddled with all sorts of powders and blusher and mascaras for ages. And finally when the bathroom reeked of hair spray she was done. My eyelids were covered in a metallic silver that slowly blended into black at the outer corners. I had fake eyelashes on that were long and feathery, which added just the right amount of definition to my brown eyes. Alice had added a slick of eye-liner to my eyes with a little cat-like flick. My lips were slicked with a sheer gloss with a hint of red to it. This look great and subtle, I remembered what Alice always said: Big on the eyes and small on the lips. I knew exactly what she meant. My skin was porcelain with a hint of red. My hair came down in cascades of loose curls. I almost cried. Almost.

"Alice, you are... J-just... I love you so much!" I blurted.

"You know you love me" Alice winked with a cheeky grin.  
I put on Alice's French underwear and the dress. I looked so tarty. The dress was so short! and the heels also took off a few vital inches of the dresses length. But I wanted Edward to not just notice me but really _notice _me.  
As I walked down the hall I heard the music getting louder, the tipsy giggles and chatter of the students of Forks High. The party had started. I took a deep breath and walked down the stairs...


	3. Chapter 2

Edward

I was holding a drink in my hand talking to Jessica, she naturally was flirting with me, giggling and batting her eyelashes. She gasped and turned her head towards the staircase.  
I followed her line of vision and what I saw was astounding. A dark haired beauty was descending downstairs with grace that a ballerina would have envied. Her hair was a waterfall of chocolate curls. She wore a sapphire blue dress that moulded to her slim figure so perfectly and showed off her long legs gloriously. Her skin was cream and roses and her eyes were that of a cat's and were framed with thick black lashes. Her lips were a cherry colour and looked so tempting it was unbelievable. This mysterious girl could have made hearts stop, mine almost did. The mysterious girl called my name. A jolt of electricity shot through me. Just hearing the way her lips shaped around my name. Then I realized it was Bella.  
"Edward? Why are you staring at me. Is something wrong?" Bella pulled her dress self-consciously.  
"No, no you are..." I struggled for words.  
"So perfect." I said simply, of course perfect would never cut it.  
"Do you want to dance?"I asked. It was a simple question, friends would dance all the time. But to me this wasn't a dance between friends, this was a dance between lovers.  
But Bella was and is my friend. How could I ever think of her that way? It would ruin everything. Or maybe solve everything?  
"Yes, Edward." Her eyes danced, with excitement.  
We pushed our way through the crowded room to the centre of the dance floor. I folded Bella into my arms and clutched her tight to me, I liked it that way. I felt that nothing could harm her when she was in my arms.


End file.
